


My Friend Luci

by TheWildeBard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons, Because it's me, F/M, Fluff, I clearly can't plan, I got the story flowing, I may do humorous chapter titles, I mean, I mean I can't do a single story without romance and fluff, I'm Gonna Shut Up Now, I'm off to netflix now, I've done countless plans, LUCI!, ROMANTIC LUCI, Shitty humans too, So yeah, Subscribe maybe?, This is gonna be good, This was suggested by Samantha, Thoughts?, Violence, a bit funny maybe, all douchebags really, also serious plot line, and Dean is Bi, because he is, but I totally love it already, but none of them are any good, but still, but there is a lot of fluff, for my High School Reunion series, friend fluff and romantic fluff, it was totally inspired by the tags in my Lucifer one-shot, it's time for the writers to admit it, my dog is nagging me for his dinner too, my favourite, my life doesn't happen that way clearly, or Wilde People, thank you for giving me this idea, thanks for reading though, then I started writing and BAM!, this idea was so funny, total blackhole on legs with fur, we all know so it's not much of a twist at this point, whatever you prefer, you beautiful Wilde Folk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an ex-hunter - who happens to possess the purest soul in creation - is perused by both Angels and Demons alike but cannot fit in with normal humans? She gets lonely. This is a story of loneliness and weakness, of angels and demons, of friendship and hate, of fighting and love, new friends and old, and it's one hell of a ride. </p><p>Strap in and let's find out what it would be like if Lucifer was your Best and only friend for your last ten years on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Luci

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was an idea prompted by a comment by Samantha. If you care to look, it is still there and you can see the very moments in which this idea was created. Thank you Samantha. I dedicate this to you :) because without you, this idea would never have occurred to me. 
> 
> I would also like to take this opportunity to thank Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn for being such an awesome person and encouraging me. You are an awesome person so, thank you for gracing me with your presence here :D (you guys should amble on over and subscribe... you'll thank me!! The stories are awesome ^_^)
> 
> And, lastly but totally not least, thank you to everyone who has ever left Kudos on a story of mine or commented. Seriously, it's people like you that make this such fun. To know that my work is appreciated and enjoyed is wonderful. You'll never know how much it means to me when I see an email telling me I have Kudos or a comment... I re-read your beautiful comments whenever I'm having a bad day and it makes that dark tunnel a little bit lighter. So thank you everyone. Y'all are amazing and I'm so lucky that people are even reading my fictions. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here it is. My Friend Luci. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Kate xxx

I was ten when my mother started hunting. She was attacked by a black eyed man and saved by an old drunk hunter. He was surly but he was a good guy. I think he’s dead now… Anyway, he understood when Mum said she wanted to learn about all of the monsters and supernatural things that go bump in the night; she wanted to protect me. He called her a “damn fool” and an “idjit” but agreed to help her none the less. We both lived with him for a while whilst she learned all she could. All the while I learned self-defense from two boys (the older of the two taught me how to fire a gun “in case of emergencies”).

 

I was twelve when me and my mother left the auto shop and forged our own hunter lifestyle. At first Mum only took on local cases – anything that posed an immediate danger to me – but she started taking cases from a bit further and a bit further. Until she travelled across the whole country hunting. She’d send me to my Aunt’s house to be safe and so I could stay in school. At least until I was sixteen. That was when my Aunt was murdered by a Shifter; a Shifter that I killed. Mum then decided to let me tag along – with a lot of convincing and arguing from me.

 

By the time I was eighteen I was a pro at thinking on my feet. I could spin a lie and a backstory like a spider spins silk. I also made killer documents; you’d never know they were fake. For ten years my Mum and I fought side by side, killing things, saving people… and we were good at it. We travelled around the country staying in dingy motel rooms. But then came the day the angel came. That was the day everything turned upside down; everything became much more dangerous.

 

When the angel came we were gob-smacked. We thought that angels and demons were myths. But no. There was a real angel standing in front of us. No wings, no halo… just an ordinary person. We were informed that angels were “wavelengths of celestial intent” and would blind us if we were to see their true forms. I remember Mum researched angels like crazy after it left. She wanted to know what she was up against…

 

It stood there staring at me even though my Mum was talking to it. It was eerie and unnerving.

“Why are you here?” Mum asked. She was slightly twitchy because of the way it was looking at me. I gave her a look that said “Calm down” and looked back at the angel.

“I am here for you.” It said looking directly at me.

“Why?” I asked it. “What do you need from me?”

“Your soul.” It stated simply, like it was obvious.

“What? Why? What’s so special about my soul?”

“You have the purest soul in creation.” Bam. There it was.

 

My Mum looked at me for a while and then stared at the angel, standing between it and me, baring her teeth slightly.

“Well, you’re not getting her soul. Not before taking mine first.” The angel looked at her and considered her for a while.

“We require your soul. It has great potential for either great good or great evil.” It told me.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m kinda using my soul right now. But, hey, you never know. Try back when I’m finished with it.” I quipped. It squinted its eyes at me.

“Are you refusing Heaven?”

“I’m refusing death.” I told it.

 

A knife slid from its sleeve and into its hand. Mum pulled her gun out and pointed it at the angel’s head.

“Settle down there, Choir Boy. You keep away from my baby girl or I will kill you.” She threatened.

“I am sorry. I do not want to do this, but I must. I will make it quick.” It told me before looking at my Mother. “No mortal weapon will kill me. You will just kill the vessel I occupy.” It told her.

“Good to know.” She said before she threw the gun away and took up a defensive stance. I took a similar stance and we waited for the angel to advance.

 

After a little while of fighting it was my mother that managed to use the angel’s knife against it. There was a bright blue flash of light and the body fell to the floor. I looked at her and I felt tears prickle at my eyes.

“Is- is he dead?” I asked her quietly. She bent down and felt for a pulse before she sighed and her head fell forward. She looked up at me sadly.

“Yeah, he is.” I took a deep breath and tried in vain to stop the tears from falling. Mum stood up and pulled me to her.

“Hey, shh shh shh. It’s okay. It was him or you, okay?” She looked into my eyes and smoothed my hair back. I nodded at her and sniffed.

“We should put in a call…” I told her. Mum just nodded and kissed me on top of the head.

“Go back to the motel and I’ll take care of it all.” I nodded and headed to the car and grabbed my stuff from the back and started my walk back to the motel.

 

And that was the day I found out that I had the purest soul in creation. It was difficult. We were constantly hunted by angels. They were determined to take my soul. They kept telling us that there was a war coming and they needed my soul. Apparently souls have great power - the purer the soul the greater the power – and mine is the purest there is. Basically, in heaven, my soul could do a lot of good. I’d be a pure angelic spirit. But, if hell got a hold of my soul, I’d be a powerful demonic spirit if they ever managed to corrupt it. But the thing is, I was not interested in fighting a war, pledging to a side, or dying for a cause that I didn’t care about. I wanted to save humanity. I didn’t want to help kill it. And fighting in the Apocalypse would definitely kill a lot of people.

 

That’s right. The Apocalypse was nigh. If you think that is bad then you’ll really love this next bit: I was visited by Lucifer. The first time he appeared, I was on my own when he zapped into my room. We hadn’t finished warding the motel room when he slipped in. At first I thought he was just another common angel.

“Look, we both know I’m not going to part with my soul, so why don’t you go and tell daddy that he ain’t getting his stupid hands on my soul!” I growled at him. He stood there looking at me with those intense blue eyes and a lazy smile.

“Good. I don’t want him to have it.” He said calmly. His voice purred and his eyes shined as he shot a glare to the ceiling. My stomach turned. I realised it was Lucifer. We had heard that he had been freed from The Cage and was on the prowl.

“Lucifer?” I asked. He nodded and bowed his head mockingly.

“The very same.”

“Forget it.” I told him.

 

He squinted at me slightly but the smile never left his lips. His very kissable lips. Judge me all you like, but his vessel was gorgeous. Poor guy.

“Forget what?” He tilted his head to the side slightly feigning innocence. I’d have laughed if I hadn’t been so terrified.

“Taking my soul. No-one is having it but me.” I told him.

“Quite right.” I was confused by that. He didn’t want my soul? “I do want it, but I can’t get it. Yet.” He added ominously. My fear was momentarily gone, replaced by sheer confusion. I even took a step towards him.

“What?” He stood up and took a step closer. His face fell from the self-assured smile to a sadder expression.

 

I have to admit, I felt a little sympathetic. If I’m being completely honest, I’d always felt a bit sorry for him. I’d always thought he had been betrayed slightly. Not that I condoned all he’d done since then. He was still a major dick bag.

“Look, I’m not a bad guy. I’m not going to kill you, I’m not going to torture you, and I’m not going to blackmail you. I want your soul, yes; it’ll help my cause greatly. But I’m not going to just take it. Not even if I could.

 

“You see, I can’t just take your soul. It’s too pure. You die… it’ll just go straight to heaven. You need to give it to me willingly. And I want you to give it to me. You will end up giving it to me. Because I’m right. Because I’m not a bad guy. God is. He’s the one that cast me out of heaven all because I loved him, _too much_. I refused to love anyone more than I loved my father and for my loyalty… I was betrayed.” His voice was low and held a note of bitterness. I took a deep breath. It was particularly intense.

“My answer is still no. You’re not having it.” I told him breathlessly. Just like that his cocky smile was back.

“But I will eventually.”

 

Suddenly the door opened and my Mum stood in the doorway looking at me and then at Lucifer. The angel blade she carried was out instantly. I looked at her and rushed to her.

“Mum, don’t!” I grabbed the angel blade and took it from her.

“Who’s this?” She pinned a look at Lucifer and he just looked amused.

“It’s… Lucifer.” I hesitated. She looked from me to Lucifer, who was leaning cockily against the table.

“WHAT?! You get the hell away from my daughter before I kill you!” She threatened. I had to hold her back from charging over to him. Lucifer had said he wouldn’t kill me - he couldn’t afford to - but that didn’t help my mum any.

“Mum, calm down.”

“Watch who you’re talking to.” Lucifer warned, his voice calm but very cold. A shiver went through my spine.

“He’s not going to hurt me. He can’t. Not if he wants my soul. I’m safe.” I told her. She looked at me and nodded stiffly.

“Well, I’d love to stay here and chat, but I can’t. I have an apocalypse which needs to be organised. But I’ll see you later.” He winked at me before he disappeared from the room.

 

And that was my introduction to Lucifer. He would visit almost every day and in the most inconvenient of times. He even appeared in the bathroom when I was showering. Needless to say Mum was fuming. Lucifer found it hilarious and left laughing. And then suddenly Lucifer changed vessels. He was in a tall long haired man with hazel eyes. I’ll give this to Lucifer: he certainly knew how to pick his vessels.

 

And then, the apocalypse ended. But not without a cost. That cost was my mother.

 

She was killed trying to save me from a demon attack. They thought they could torture me into selling my soul to Lucifer… but that didn’t happen. My Mum was held down and killed as she tried to keep them away from me. If it wasn’t for Lucifer, I’d probably be dead, too. Lucifer popped in and killed the demons for trying to hurt me.

“I told you I would not hurt you to get your soul.” He told me rather gruffly before he left. I burned my mum’s body that night and left town. It was a few more weeks until it was over and then I left the hunters life.

 

I got a job in an office. A boring Apple-Pie life. I was so lonely. I didn’t fit in. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t make friends. I seemed to be the office weirdo. It was about four months in that I just stopped trying. I lived my life the same way every day. I’d go to work, come home, watch telly or read, and ignore all the weird deaths that were going on. Nothing changed until, one day, Lucifer appeared again.

 

I was cooking dinner and humming a song I’d heard on the radio that morning. I was in a good mood that day. It made a difference from the black hole I’d been slowly falling into. I turned around to grab the dish cloth and my hand met a chest. I yelped out and shrank back into the counter and grabbed a knife from behind me.

“What the…” I trailed off. I recognised him instantly. He was in his old vessel (I had learned his name was Nick over the time Lucifer kept visiting me during the Apocalypse) and his blue eyes seemed to pierce into my very soul.

“Surprise, Honey, I’m home.” He said as he held his arms open. His eyes looked at the knife and he gave me a look that said, ‘Really?”. I put the knife down and frowned at him.

“How did you get out?” I asked.

“Really? No hello, how are you? What have you been up to? It’s so nice to see you?” He mocked. I pinned him with a bitch face and he sighed dramatically.

“When Castiel rescued the Winchester I managed to hitch a ride… Poor Sammy’s soul is left behind but that’s not or any import. I’m back and that’s all that matters. Did you miss me?”

“Not really. You left his soul in hell?” I looked at him in disgust.

“Yep. I needed to get out of there. My brother was insufferable. All piety and pent up rage… yuck.”

“How did you get Nick’s body back? Won’t you… well, won’t you destroy it?” He shook his head.

“Not with this.” Lucifer pulled out the necklace he wore. There was an amulet which had symbols carved into it. “It’s a strengthening spell. Of course, it won’t last forever, but it’ll last quite a while. At least 100 years. So, looks like I’m here to stay, Babe.” He flashed me a grin and winked. I scoffed at him and turned around.

“Don’t call me “Babe’.”

 

Since then Lucifer practically lived with me. When I came home, he was there. When I woke up, he was there gazing at me. When I made dinner, he criticised me. When I watched telly, he complained. It was a little annoying at first. But then… I started to like it. I started to feel lonelier at work. I saw everyone having fun and laughing and yearned for it. I yearned for a friend. I would give anything to have a friend and not just company. Anything.

 

 _Anything_.

 

That night I searched for Lucifer and found him on my bed reading a magazine.

“You humans have such boring problems. Listen: “Dear Aunt Fiona, my husband is constantly making sexist remarks about women. What should I do?” Well, Uncle Luci says you should hit the stupid-” I cut him off.

“Lucifer. I want to make a deal.” He looked at me over the magazine, eye brows raised. “For my soul.” I added and he sat up.

“Really?” He asked me. He seemed very calm and collected. I nodded at him. “Well what do you want?”

“I want you to be my friend. And I don’t mean what you do now. I don’t want you to just lurk around my apartment because you have nothing better to do. I mean we talk, we go out places, we have fun… I want a friend, Lucifer. I’ve been so lonely since… well, since I gave up hunting. I see everyone at work laughing and making plans to go out. I want that. I don’t want to stay in all of the time on my own. I want to be able to go out and talk to someone, to have someone to be with…” I told him. He looked thoughtfully at me.

“You’ll give me your soul in exchange for 10 years of friendship?” He asked. I nodded at him.

 

My heart hammered in my chest. I was making a deal with Lucifer; Satan. I must be insane. Or desperate. He looked at me and smirked. He purred a quiet, “Deal” before he approached me and took my face in his hands. He rubbed gentle, almost loving, circles with his thumbs and lowered his lips to mine. They were slightly cool but still sent a shiver through my body. He was leaning over me and I couldn’t help but think he was asserting dominance. A shiver of pleasure ran through me at the thought, which I reprimanded myself for. _None of that. This is Lucifer._

 

Lucifer pulled away and looked into my Y/E/C eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering and he smiled lazily at me.

“Well, my friend, what would you like to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so how was it?
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in total. I'm thinking 11. This one and then one for each year of her deal. But I may do more chapters. I'm reasonably sure I know how it's going to end but my plans normally evolve as I write. It's like they are alive ore something...  
> Anyway, I may do an epilogue ore something but it depends how much you guys enjoy the story and how I feel. I may decide to be mean and leave you begging for more (if it's that good, that is...)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed it. Comment, Kudos, share... whatever. Just enjoy my lovelies. 
> 
> Kate xxx


End file.
